A Day in the Rain
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: It's a cold, rainy, lonely day. What's a young witch to do? Be teased all day? Not Hermione Granger! FWHG. Oneshot.


A Day in the Rain

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear!

--

Hermione looked out the window. Rain was splattering the windows, a bleary gray sky in the background. Mud puddles were paving a way up to the Burrow's front door. She sighed unhappily. The Burrow had never felt more concealed. Normally she would be outside, reading under her favorite tree, basking in the sunlight, and watching Harry and the Weasley boys play Quidditch. But her plans were bashed by the downpour that had struck the Burrow. So she had been reduced to staring out the window, drowning in her sorrows.

"Rain got you down, Granger?"

Hermione jumped in her armchair. Fred was grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you. And to what do I owe the pleasure of you annoying me?" she asked.

"I just couldn't believe that I could actually see your face. Usually it's hidden behind a couple dozen books, so I took this opportunity to refresh my memory of it," he replied, a smirk forming on his mouth.

She shook her head. "For your information, Fredrick, I like the rain."

"So why don't you go outside then?" he asked.

"In case you're blind, it's pouring out there. I'll get soaked. And I really don't want to get sick, either," she said. He smirked again and leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"I bet you would look absolutely gorgeous out there, dripping wet." His hand brushed lightly against her hip. "But I guess some just don't have the backbone." He winked at her before disappearing into the kitchen. Hermione could feel herself blushing. She raised a hand up to her ear. The warmth of Fred's breath against it was still lingering. He had been acting like this all summer, and she was starting to get sick of it.

_It's probably for some stupid prank. If he or George do anything to me, I swear, they're dead men. _She looked out the window again. The rain was falling harder than ever, making it almost impossible to see the mud puddle that was the path. She smirked a bit, thinking to herself. Then before she realized what she was doing, she ran out the front door of the Burrow and into the rain, splashing through the mud and getting her bare feet caked in it.

She was now grinning. The rain felt cool and calming against her skin, and she squished mud through her toes like a five-year-old. She hadn't felt this free in weeks, with pressure from schoolwork and Fred constantly bothering her. But now she would have given anything to hear one of his jokes. The urge to laugh for no reason was overwhelming. She was having trouble controlling it and accidentally released a few giggles.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a site to behold?" She whirled around to face the voice, and found herself once more looking into Fred's shining blue eyes. She giggled again.

"What are you doing out here? Are you stalking me?" she asked mischievously.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not," Fred whispered, his hot breath once again filling her ear. She shivered from pleasure. Then Hermione froze. _Wait, did I actually enjoy that? _She shoved the thought to the back of her mind and twirled around in the mud. Fred was watching her closely. Hermione's wavy brown hair was drenched with rain. Her shirt was sticking to her skin, and a warm grin graced her features.

_She's so beautiful… _

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close. He could see every tiny freckle on her cheekbones, and could smell her enticing perfume. Hermione was breathing a bit heavily, her chest rising and falling in perfect time with her heartbeat. Her chocolate brown eyes met Fred's soft blue ones, and she could have sworn she saw a bit of lust hidden in their depths.

_No. He doesn't… he won't. _But she could feel Fred's warm body pressing against hers. _Oh God. He is! I should have seen this coming, he was dropping all those hints, and I… _

Unexpectedly, every ounce of Fred's body heat was gone. He had stepped back from her, releasing her from his grip. The rain was pouring down harder, and she was strangely cold without him there. "Um… sorry, Mione. I must've slipped in the mud," he said hastily. Hermione stepped closer to him so that she could feel his warmth again.

"Slipped in the mud?" she asked. He nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Are you absolutely sure?" She placed her hands on his chest and pulled closer to him. Fred started stroking her hair.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not," he whispered. She smirked.

"You are so indecisive. Whatever will I do with you?" she asked, shaking her head. She could once again feel Fred's body pressing up against hers. Fred tilted her face up so she was looking him in the eye. His blue eyes were shining, but the lust was gone from them. It was replaced with love and passion and so many other emotions that she couldn't decipher them all.

They were getting closer, much closer. "Hermione…" His voice was suddenly very serious. Fred's hands had dropped to her waist and were wrapping tightly around it. She nodded a little.

"Yes, Fred?" The question was never asked. Fred leaned down and brushed his lips to her neck. Hermione moaned loudly over the downpour of rain that was still surrounding them. Fred moved up, pressing a line of kisses down the curve of her jaw. Then he looked into her eyes. Blue met brown once more.

Hermione felt him getting closer, sharing more warmth with her. She could feel her heart throbbing with hope. Then she felt a warm, sweet kiss. Hermione slipped her hands up Fred's chest and around his neck. Fred lifted her from the ground, holding her securely against him so she wouldn't fall and ruin the moment of bliss.

She felt Fred's tongue skim across her bottom lip. She hesitated. _What… what if this is just another prank to mess with my head?_ Fred's tongue slid into her mouth. All feelings of doubt faded from her mind. All feelings that weren't love, passion, or lust faded away with the rain.


End file.
